Iron Moon!
by ocramed
Summary: A divergent encounter gives birth to the ARMORED soldier of Love and Justice! SM x Avengers crossover. NOT RELATED TO THE SMST OR TRT SERIES!
1. Chapter 1

Iron Moon – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective creators/companies. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special note: This is a Sailor Moon/Iron Man alternate universe (i.e. NOT related to either "The Ranma Trek" and "Sailor Moon ST").

Author's note: If there is an audience for this story, I'll expand it.

* * *

Part 1

* * *

In the grand scheme of things Ken Tsukino would not have taken the job to become the head of the accountant department with "Stark Industries" in the United States. He was happy being a family man from the Azabuu Juuban District of Tokyo, Japan. However, he did want a better life for his wife and kids. Plus, the compensation package would have set him for life. 

Still, had Ken would have known that he would have ended up in a virtual war zone with his family, he might have reconsidered his options…

"So, how're you holding up, Ken?" asked a voice.

Ken turns around.

"I guess that I am fine, Mister Stark," Ken replies. "It's just that I'm worried about Ikuko and the kids…"

"Oh, don't worry about them, Kenny," Tony Stark says, as he leans back with his drink. He and his entourage were traveling around Afghanistan as a part of Stark Industries' efforts to change its image abroad. Hence, there are the humanitarian efforts on Tony's part.

"Besides…think of this as an experience of a lifetime for your kids."

Ken looks outside the window of their car. The party was heading back to Kabul from one of the relief projects that they had been officiating over. This recent time, it was to open a "children's hospital", where her daughter Usagi had tried to sing a song as a part of the festivities.

"I suppose so, Mister Stark," Ken replied.

In another vehicle, Usagi was writing in her diary.

"What are you doing?" Shingo asked.

Shingo was Usagi's younger brother. And even though he could be such a pest sometimes, Usagi did like Shingo.

"None of YOUR business, brat," Usagi says, as she immediately closed her book and stuck out her tongue.

"Hey, I was JUST asking, Meat-ball head!"

US Army Captain Rodney Rhodes merely chuckled. The African-American was giving the task of chaperoning the Tsukino family due to his familiarity of the Japanese language.

"Now, now, you two," admonished Ikuko. "You must not bother Captain Rhodes."

"Ah, it's okay, Ma'am," Rhodes replies. "Hearing your kids bicker like that reminds me of my own childhood."

"Well, I just hope that you didn't have a bubble-headed sister like Usagi-"

BOOM!

One the lead cars suddenly blow up, thanks to a roadside bombing.

"Ah!" Usagi screamed.

"Hang on!" Rhodes yells, as he swerves to take evasive.

"Mom-?" Shingo yells.

"Hang on, baby," Ikuko says, as she covers her children. Silently, she prayed for a miracle…

A day later, Usagi woke up, feeling pain in her chest.

"It's okay, baby," Ikuko says, as she comforted her daughter.

"Mommy, why do I feel…hurt?" Usagi says, as the 14 year-old girl tried to sit up.

Ikuko wanted to say something, but turned to Tony for solace.

"You…were hurt," Tony says sadly. "Our…friends and I had to do something to keep you well."

Usagi was confused, but looked down to see some sort of light-thing sticking out of her chest.

"Mommy…what happened to me?"

"Usagi-"

"No, what happened to ME?"

Ikuko sighed. She then looked at Tony expectantly.

"Your…heart was injured when are convoy was attacked," Tony says. "So we had to do something to…keep you alive."

"And…what about Daddy and Shingo?"

"We don't know."

"They might have gotten away with Captain Rhodes," Ikuko says.

Tears fell from Usagi's eyes, as she thinks about her future-

BAM!

A man flanked by armed "mujahadeen" enters the room.

"I take it that the girl is well?" says the man.

"I don't know why you need Mrs. Tsukino and her daughter to be here," Stark says.

"Simple, my Western friend," the man says. "You have knowledge of the latest missile technology. I have the material and the people YOU need to build the miniature nuclear device."

"I get it," Tony says. "Basically, this is a hostage crisis. I work, THESE people live."

"They did say you were very perceptive, Mister Stark. And consider us allowing you to create that 'pace-maker' for your young friend as a token of our benevolence."

The man turns around to leave.

"You have forty-eight hours to build my device."

Tony could read between the lines, as to what could happen to Ikuko and Usagi, if he didn't build "the mini-nuke". However, at the same time, many lives could be lost if he cooperated…

"Mister Stark?" Ikuko asked with worry.

Tony turns around and smiles.

"Mrs. Tsukino, do you trust me?"

"To be honest, from what my husband has told me about your reputation…I don't. But…I am willing to give you a chance."

"That's all that I need."

Tony then turns to Usagi.

"Usagi, do you trust me?"

Usagi looked into Tony's eyes.

"I…I do, Mister Stark," Usagi says. "I…I just don't want anyone to get hurt."

"Neither do I, kiddo," Tony says. He touch at the glowing light-thing attached to Usagi's chest. He had used some nuclear components to power the pacemaker, but perhaps he could use that as a power-source for his latest creation…as well as use it to stop these people from hurting others.

And perhaps make amends for his past sins…as a Weapons Manufacturer.

"Let's just hope for a miracle in all this…"

Two days later…

When the mujahadeen heard gunfire in Tony Stark's makeshift lab, they expected to be confronted by a man. Instead, they were going to be confronted by-

Doom!

The men stood ready to fire.

DOOM!

They were nervous.

DOOOOOOM!

The steel doors fell, as a small, bulky suit of armor walked out.

"Fire!" the lead man yelled.

Inside the armor, Usagi was nervous about being used as a shield, as Tony Stark controlled her movements by remote. Her mother insisted that no one is harmed in the process of the escape. So, thus far, no one has.

"Ah!" Usagi says, as she took the hit.

"It's okay," Tony says, as he controlled the remote. He had used the materials of the missile technology to fashion a suit of armor for Usagi, taking advantage of the girl's nuclear pacemaker in the process. "We're almost out of here-"

Suddenly, some pulls out a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

"Die!" the man says, as he fired off the RPG.

Fwoosh!

"Usagi!" Ikuko cried.

"No-!"

Suddenly, things around Usagi seemed to slow to a crawl, just as the projectile was about to make contact.

Everything seemed to glow around Usagi, as she heard a feminine, yet weirdly familiar voice…

"MY DARLING CHILD, THOUGH YOU ARE NOT READY TO TAKE UP YOUR DESTINY JUST YET, I WILL AID YOU IN YOUR TIME OF NEED…"

And then, everything goes white…

"What's happening?" Ikuko says, as Usagi was suddenly bathed in light.

"I…I do not know," Tony says. One moment Usagi was about to be hit with an RPG, the next…

When the light died down, the armor that Usagi had been wearing had been refashioned somehow. It was definitely slimmer, and had some sort of markings on it…including a crescent moon drawn on the silvery chest.

"What…is THAT?" the man with the RPG launcher said.

Instinctively, Usagi raised her metal hand.

"Moon…BEAM?" Usagi called out. Somehow, she just knew what to say.

A beam of concentrated moonlight blasted forth, striking the man in the process.

"Whoa," Tony says.

"What happened to Usagi?" Ikuko asked frantically.

"I don't, but I believe we have our miracle."

And thus, "Iron Moon" was born.

Fin?

* * *

Addendum note: If I do continue, should Usagi still be the leader of the Sailor Scouts (as "Iron Moon"), or should Iron Moon become a member of the Avengers (with Naru being "Sailor Moon"), or should there be a combination of both? Let me know. Later! 


	2. Chapter 2

Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", Marvel Comics and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part2

* * *

Years ago, in the Hidden Valley of Spirits, China... 

"It is done," says a former Chinese archeologist, as he sets the ten jewels of the fabled "Moon Kingdom" onto metal finger bands. "And to think that my exile to this forsaken land would not be a rewarding venture…"

Shin Khan, the last of descendant of the famous Genghis Khan, had been exiled to the wilds of western China, after losing a bid to gain stature within government of the People's Republic of China. He was a dealer of antiquities, and was a known scholar of classical Chinese works, though he initially trained as a gemologist for the family business. However, like anything, politics proved to be his undoing, and thus banished into the wilds during the so-called "Cultural Revolution". However, it was in this setting that Shin discovered an ancient craft buried beneath the rice fields. Quietly, Shin uncovered the crafts secrets, and discovered that the ship belong to an ancient people who once lived on the Moon. Apparently, during its last days, one of the royal family's retainers attempted to secure ten precious gems to safety. Apparently, the retainer died in the attempt. But now, the gems were his, and now, after properly fitting them unto rings, Shin was ready to take back what was stolen from him: his honor and his pride. And the proper way of doing so was by hiding in plan view. All he needs now…is time.

"Humph," Shin says, as he admires his rings. "Perhaps I am too much of a fan of 'Tolkien'…"

Now…

"Thou cannot stop me, fool!" says a man dressed in a green-hewn sorcerer's outfit. His clothes were that of jester…or a trickster.

The large, burley man who carried a war-hammer stood his ground.

"Thou may have escape Father's punishment, Loki," the man says, as he twirls his hammer. "But thou shall NOT escape the might of Thor!"

"Not if my friends have anything to say about it!" Loki says, as he raises his hands…

FLASH!

Thor sees that Loki had summoned-

"Trolls!" Thor says.

"Of course, brother," Loki sneers. "Even if thy strength defeats them, the mortal of thy precious Midgard will be in grave danger. Submit, and the mortals do not get hurt."

Thor looks around. Then, he smiles.

"You win, brother," Thor says, as he raises his Mjolnir…

FLASH!

"Curses!" Loki cries out, as Thor's hammer emits a burst of light. "You shall pay for that!"

"Then we'll cover the tab, friend," says a commanding voice.

Loki turns to sees that Thor had summoned the presence of his allies: The Mighty Avengers!

"Hulk does NOT like Skinny-Man!" "The Hulk" sneered, as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"That makes the two of us, Hulk-kun," says the diminutive "Iron Moon". For the past six months, since returning from Afghanistan, Iron Moon's armor has been improved about. It did not give away the gender of the occupant, but everyone knew that he or she was "skinny".

"What are we going to do, Captain America?" asks the tiny "Wasp", as she fluttered about.

The so-called "Star-Spangled Avenger", known as "Captain America", surveys the scene.

"Giant-Man, Hulk: I'll take point while Iron Moon and the Wasp give me cover. You two block…and tackle."

"Right, Captain," says Giant-Man, as he suddenly grew ten times his normal height.

"Good!" Hulk sneered. "Now Hulk can SMASH!"

"You ready to go, kiddo?" Wasp asks.

"Y-yes, Wasp," Iron Moon says, as she took to the air with Wasp.

Meanwhile, industrialist Tony Stark, in the confines of his inner sanctum, is in constant contact with Iron Moon.

"You adrenal levels are too high, Usagi," Tony says, as he types away on his computer. "You have to calm down, or the interface connection will lack connectivity."

"S-sorry, Mister Stark," Usagi says, as she charges her 'Moon Healing Escalation' Beam. It was the first attack she had ever employed as "Iron Moon", but it was not her only attack.

"It's okay, Usagi. You may have armor on, but you are still only human."

"I guess so…"

And with that, Iron Moon enters the fray.

"Good luck, Usagi," Tony says.

"Sir, your coffee," says Tony's butler "Jarvis".

"Thanks," Tony says, as he accepts the drink.

"You are quite welcome. I must say that ever since that awful situation Afghanistan, your disposition is quite…human."

Tony looks up at Jarvis.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

"That depends on your involvement with Miss Tsukino."

"Ah. So you think that her unusual abilities as attracted my attention?"

"Perhaps."

"To tell you the truth, you are partially correct. There is something…wondrous about that girl. It is I am compelled to do the right things in life, which is why I gave up drinking."

Tony pauses for a moment, as he observes Usagi's actions. She had blasted yet another troll while Captain America took point.

"And the Avengers do not mind Usagi's presence amongst their ranks…in spite of her age."

"Really?"

"Really. In fact, in her own way, Usagi has helped them cope with their own personal problems. Did you know that Hank and Janet are now seeing a marriage counselor for domestic abuse?"

"My word! I always thought that Giant-Man and The Wasp were the perfect couple."

"So did I. And Usagi's presence has certainly helped Bruce come to terms with his own personal demons, which is why his 'Hulk" persona is under control these days."

"How do you think the team will take the news that Miss Tsukino will return home for a while?"

"They agreed that her age could be a hindrance for further 'adventuring', but they'll keep their ranks open for her return. In fact, the Avengers are thinking of expanding their membership. And if they still need help, I'm sure either myself or Jim Rhodes will fill-in from time to time."

"Ah, I see…"

Meanwhile, Loki faces Iron Moon.

"Thou mechanical sprite!" Loki says, as he begins to unleash his full might at the littlest member of the Avengers. "If I can not defeat my brother today, I shall take down one of his comrades!"

"No!" Iron Moon yells, as she raises her metal palms. "Moon Beam Repulse!"

Unlike most energy weapons, this one delivered a concussive force that knocked Loki off his feet.

"Oof!" Loki grunts. He was about to get up, when his brother Thor had placed his hammer upon Loki's neck.

"Yield," Thor says sternly.

Loki growls, but realizes his predicament.

"I…yield."

"Good job, Iron Moon," Captain America says. "You're an asset to the team."

"Th-thank you, sir," Usagi says

Thus, another day of fighting crime has ended, thanks to THE MIGHTY AVENGERS!

Tbc.

* * *

Next time: Usagi receives a "going away" party, and returns home to Japan. Meanwhile, the mysterious "Dark Kingdom", of the so-called "Negaverse", awakens. Until next time… 

Author's note: There will be more appearance by the Avengers later, but the main focus will be season one of the "Sailor Moon" series. Hopefully, I can pull this one off. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is an alt-genre story.**

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay on this latest addition. Also, this chapter is transitional only, so it might be on the dry side. C&C are always welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 3**

* * *

At a military proving ground, Tony Stark—multi-billionaire industrialist and genius—observes the proceedings.

"Tony, are you sure you want to do this?" asked Lt/Colonel Rodney Rhodes, who was attached to Stark as a military liaison, and who was also his close friend.

Tony turns to Rodney.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you wanted to work with Usagi one more time before she and her mother return to Japan…but don't you think that this is a bit much?"

At the moment, "Iron Moon" was putting the latest upgrade of her armor through the paces. And example of this is the first phase of the test: flight control during a combat situation.

"I don't know about that," Tony says, as he turns to face the monitors. "I just wanted to make sure that Usagi is taking care of."

"But with LIVE ordinances?"

"Look, Usagi proved herself capable of handling herself as a member of the Avengers. Yes, she is only…fourteen years old, but I have faith in her."

"Huh. Just make sure that the child welfare people don't get word of this."

"You know what Rodney? You can be a REAL killjoy."

"Hey, you pay me to be honest with you."

"I thought we were friends."

"We are, but I happen to be on the clock, so to speak."

"…"

"Sirs?" says a technician. "Iron Moon is making her approach."

"Thanks," Tony says. "At least SOMEONE will appreciate me."

Rodney simply rolls his eyes.

Meanwhile, Iron Moon is flying over the designated target. Her latest armor was white with pink trim, and was now vaguely feminine. Also, the armor was thinner yet stronger, thanks to latest design in micro-fiber technology.

"This is Usagi," Usagi says, as she spoke on a secured channel in her helm. "Um, what am I suppose to do again?"

"We're inputting the targets on your targeting system," says the technician over the line. "You're breathing and heart rate is elevated. You need to calm down, or your power output will diminish."

"I understand, control. I just want to make Mister Stark proud."

"Don't worry about me, kid," Tony interjected over the line. "Just do your best."

"Th-thanks," Usagi says, as she goes into her dive.

BOOM!

Her sensors immediately pick up a rattle, which indicates the discharge of a canon. Using the thought-controls within her helm, she immediately took evasive action. As soon as the cannon round began to zoom by, Usagi grabs it.

"Urgh!" Usagi says, as she began to spin around, as she used the momentum to send the cannon round back to the source-

BOOM!

RAT-TATATATATATATATATAT-!

"Ah!" Usagi yelped in surprise, as flying drones began their attack run on their designated target: Iron Moon.

Usagi immediately lifts to a higher altitude, avoiding the line of attack in the process. She then rotates to face the departing drones. She points her palms at the drones.

"Moon Beam Repulse-"

"Negative on that, Iron Moon," said the technician over the secured line. "The 'Moon Beam Repulse' will not work on your target."

"Blast," Usagi says to herself, as the drones began to make their approach again. She then scans the surrounding area. She notices some acute topological differences within the surface below her.

"Got it," Usagi says, having come up with a plan of action.

Without further delay, Usagi took off at a high rate of speed. Predictably, the drones followed in hot pursuit. Just as the drones were about to lock on their target again, Usagi changed direction. Now, she was flying straight down, and picking up speed. The drones changed direction in tandem.

"Come on," Usagi says, as she went for terminal velocity. If her memory was correct, then the ground was her only salvation…

"Iron Moon, pull up!" yelled the technician.

"I…I know what I am doing," Usagi replied.

The drones followed close behind until-

THOOM!

Usagi drilled straight into the ground. The drones crash into the debris field, as rock explodes upward.

"Usagi!" Tony says, as he taps into the communication system. "USAGI, come in-!"

THOOM!

From a hundred meters away, Usagi burst out of…a mineshaft.

"Usagi, come in!"

"I'm here, Mister Stark," Usagi says. "I was just taking advantage of the fact that there was a mind shaft to deal with the drones."

"I'm glad that you are okay, but don't pull stunts like that without letting us know. Alright?"

"Yes, Mister Stark," Usagi replied meekly.

"Usagi, come on back to base," Rodney says over the line.

"Of…of course," Usagi says, as she headed home.

Rodney turns to Tony.

"She is more than willing to prove herself to you, you know," Rodney says.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Rodney," Tony sighed. "Maybe returning home for a while will do her some good."

"And the armor?"

"Will keep it here for now," Tony says. "However, I'm going to put a teleporter node on it, just in case she needs it."

"Why would she need it in Japan?"

"I don't know…giant monsters, perhaps?"

"…"

Sometime later, Usagi is suspended over an anti-gravity platform, while mechanical arms work to remove the pieces for evaluation and repair. Usagi herself wore a black body suit that had sensors interwoven into it. However, the chest area had the exposed node that glowed a soft blue.

"Good job, Usagi," Stark says, as he and the rest of the team enters the receiving area. "You're scores actually improved."

"Th-thank you, Mister Stark," Usagi says. "Those video games you gave me helped me…"

"Hey, I'm glad I could be of help. Banner, what's the verdict?"

Dr. Robert Bruce Banner, also known as 'The Hulk', was doing a preliminary examination of the armor. Although Banner's primary background was in "nuclear physics", he also had expertise in other areas like biology, chemistry, engineering and psychology. Stark had hired Banner as supervisor in the "Special Projects Division", though mainly to keep an eye on him…and his green-skinned alter ego.

"The new design is holding up, Mister Stark," Banner says. "I'll have the analysis done on it before Miss Tsukino leaves."

"You can call me 'Usagi', Doctor Banner," Usagi says.

"O-kay, then," Banner says. 'Usagi' it is."

Usagi smiled.

"Usagi, when you're done, go see Doctor Blake to get your final check-up," Stark says. "And then get cleaned up…I want to take you and your mother out to celebrate your birthday."

"R-Really?"

"Hey, I want to make sure your last days here in the 'States a memorable one."

Later that night, Usagi is looking out of one of Stark's numerous penthouse windows. She could see the New York skyline, as the Moon rises above the horizon.

CLICK!

Usagi turns around to see her mother Ikuko entering her room.

"Honey?" Ikuko says. "Why are you up?"

"I'm just…nervous about…home."

Ikuko enters the room in full, and sits on bed, and motions Usagi to sit beside her.

"Honey, do you…want to stay here?"

"I…I do, but I want to see Daddy with you and Shingo," Usagi replied, as she sits next to her mother. "I'm glad that he were found safe and all, but…"

"I know, dear. But your father needs us, after being held…by those people. So, please, be a good girl, okay?"

Usagi nods her head.

Ikuko goes into the hug her daughter, before kissing her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep," Ikuko says, as she releases her daughter and gets up. "We have a big day tomorrow."

After Ikuko leaves Usagi's room, Usagi sighs. She then touches the node that was now in the middle of her chest through her nightgown. She could see the blue glow through the fabric. Usagi was glad that the node was small enough to hide, but she still felt like a freak…

A week later, Usagi found herself walking down the street towards her new school of "Crossroads Middle School". It had been a year since she was home in Tokyo, but, given all that she has gone through during the past six months, Usagi felt a weird sort of…disconnect. Sure, she remembered her old haunts like the Starlight Arcade and her old school, but it was like remembering watching a movie or television show. Her mother was concerned about allowing Usagi to walk to school by herself, but she needed to take her father Ken to therapy that morning. So, after dropping Shingo off to school, Usagi went about her way-

"YOWL!"

"Let's mess with that cat again!" says one boy.

"Yeah!" says his friend.

Usagi frowned. She immediately went over to the boys, where she could see them picking on a stray, black cat with a bandage on it head.

"What are you two doing?" Usagi demanded.

The boys looked at Usagi. One them stood up.

"What's it to ya?" the boy said.

"What's it to ME? I'm the person who's going to flatten you…AND your friend!"

At this point in her life, Usagi knew how to take care of herself, thanks to being taught "Basic Self-Defense" from her teammate, Captain America.

The boys, upon seeing the look of determination on Usagi's face, begins to back up…

"BOO."

"Ah!" the boys screamed, as they scattered.

"Humph," Usagi says, as she smirked. She then looked down at the injured cat.

"You poor thing," she says, as she reached over to touch the cat. She then looked at the bandage on the cat's forehead. "What's this…?"

As Usagi removed the bandage, the mark underneath glowed…then flashed.

FLASH!

"Huh?" Usagi exclaimed, as she held her hand over her face to avoid being blinded. When the light subsided, the black cat was gone.

"Huh," Usagi says. "Chuck it as one of those mysteries, I guess…"

As Usagi continues on her way, she is unaware that she was being watched…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Next time: "Mercury Rising".**


	4. Chapter 4

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "IM" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: In celebration of the arrival of the new film "Iron Man", here is the latest addition to my little yarn. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 4: "Mercury" (I)**

* * *

"So what do you think?" Jim Rhodes asked, as he gives the preliminary report to his best friend, and somewhat "boss", Tony Stark.

"Let me see that," Tony says, after sipping a small bottle of sparkling water. "Hmmm…"

"It looks like Usagi's 'suit' as been in use. And check THIS out."

"Interesting. There is a connective synchronization program at work."

"Not only that, we believe it's extraterrestrial."

Tony looks up at his friend.

"You're KIDDING."

"Nope. I did have SHIELD run an analysis on the script."

"And…"

"We use binary codes for our system."

"Yes, one's and zero's as machine language."

"Correct. Well, guess what? This program is using a trinary arrangement."

"Weird. I know from a personal experience that Usagi's suit doesn't use that arrangement. And if it does, then we're looking at another sentient program."

Silence.

"You don't think that Usagi is in any danger?"

"Can't say. I'll have to run it by Henry Pym to see if he can decipher the program at the next meeting with the Avengers."

Since Usagi Tsukino, also known as "Iron Moon", took a leave of absence from the meta-human, government-sponsored team "The Avengers", Tony has been substituting himself onto the team as…"Iron Man". Occasionally, Rhodes has participated on missions with the team as "War Machine", but on rare occasions…usually when Tony has a hangover or has gone on an extended "date".

"So, what do you suggest that we do in the mean time? I can get 'Tech' to erect a dampening field to prevent further use of the armor."

Tony ponders Jim's words…

"Nah, let it be…but keep an eye out on that anomaly."

"Right."

Meanwhile…

"So, Usagi, what do you think of that…'Iron Moon'?" Naru Osaka says, as she eats her lunch underneath the lone schoolyard tree.

"Eh, I don't know," Usagi Tsukino says, as she munches on her crackers. "I guess she's…nice."

"I personally think that 'she' is a robot," Umino Gurio says, as he walks over to the two girls. "And she is 'American'."

"Why do you say that?" Naru asked.

"Take a look at these clippings I got," Umino says, as he opens his scrapbook.

Naru and Usagi peer inside. Usagi sees herself while in mid-pose, next to the article about the latest mayhem in some prefecture called "Nerima"…

"If you look at the design of this 'Iron Man', and compare that design with that of 'Iron Moon', you'll see that both are quite similar."

"Maybe, but 'Iron Moon' is obviously a girl," Naru says. "I should know, since I met her a few weeks ago."

"Yeah…" Usagi says quietly, as she recalls those events that led to the reappearance of her Iron Moon persona…

**FLASHBACK!**

"Most impressive, Usagi," says Motoki Furuhata, a gaming attendant at the Crown Game Center in Azabuu Juuban. "I've never seen anyone with your gaming skills."

"Oh, it's nothing, Motoki-oniisan," Usagi says with a slight blush. Growing up, she has always had a crush on the young man. Having returned home, those feelings have come to the forefront.

"Yeah," Naru says. "I didn't know you practiced in America."

"Yes, Mister Stark gave me a…gaming system, when I and Mom lived with him," Usagi says, neglecting to mention the fact that she routinely uses an actual weapons targeting unit in her effort to use her "suit" better.

"What kind?" Motoki asked.

"It was…specially made," Usagi says. "It was built for me so that I didn't have to buy multiple platforms."

"Oh…"

"Well, you're very lucky to have such a friend, Usagi," Motoki says. "If you want, I can give you two more gaming tokens to use."

"That's okay," Naru says. "We better get on home."

"But thank you anyway for the generosity," Usagi says.

"Any time."

After leaving the premises…

"That Motoki is certainly cute," Naru says.

"He's so dreamy," Usagi says. "But…I don't think he would want me."

Naru frowned.

"Why would you say that?"

"I have a heart condition, remember?"

"Oh, I don't think he would be that shallow," Naru says. "Look, I got to run to the shop. You'll be okay?"

"Yes…"

"Alright, then. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye!" Usagi waved, as her friend Naru runs off.

With a heavy sigh, Usagi heads for the direction of her house, not realizing that she was being followed…

Later, Usagi gets up from the dining table, having competed her meal. Many modern-day Japanese tend to eat their meals in the Westernized manner, and the Tsukino family is no exception.

"Thank you for dinner, Mom," Usagi says. "Do you want me to help you to wash the dishes?"

"No, you don't have," Ikuko says. "Besides, it's Shingo's turn."

"Aw, man," whined Shingo. "Man, I wish I didn't have to do chores!"

"Well, get used to it," Kenji says. "I may have been held hostage for almost a year, but I'm still want us to be a normal family."

"Yes, sir."

Usagi goes to her father, and gives him a tight hug.

"I love you, Daddy," Usagi says.

Kenji holds unto his daughter.

"I love you, too."

After Usagi leaves the dining room, Kenji turns to his wife.

"Do you remember the last time Usagi was such an outgoing girl?"

"Um, yes," Ikuko says nervously. She knew that Usagi was "Iron Moon", and had been "active" during their stay in America. She was just glad to finally get her daughter away from all that…fuss."

"I'm sure she's just trying to get used to what has happened, that's all."

"Hmmm…"

Usagi plops herself onto her bed, wondering what to do. On one hand, she liked living a normal life. On the other, she missed her new friends.

And then there was the matter of heart condition. Even now, the node that essentially replaced her heart was glowing softly underneath her blouse. Even if she could have one, would she want one? And what would other people think about the girl with no heart?

As Usagi ponders these questions in her head, she notices a black cat on her windowpane.

"Oh, you again," Usagi says, notices the crescent moon mark. "Hi, there."

The cat jumps unto her bed.

"You and I need to talk," the cat says.

Usagi blinks her eyes.

"Yes, I can talk."

"I know, but I was trying to determine to see you were a Skrull or not."

"A 'Skrull'?"

"An alien shape shifter," Usagi sits up. "Obviously, you're not a threat, since you did not attack me…so what do you want to talk about?"

"Er…I need your help," the cat says. "My name is 'Luna', guardian to the Moon Kingdom."

"'Moon Kingdom'?"

"Yes."

"So, you're connected with the Inhumans?"

"Huh?"

"Well, the Inhumans live in an area known as the 'Blue Side' of the Moon."

"What?" Luna yowled. "When did this…? Nevermind. Look, I believe that the Dark Kingdom of the Negaverse has returned to wreck havoc on Earth. One of their agents may be operating out of this jewelry shop known as 'Osa-P'."

"So…you want MY help to investigate the situation?"

"Yes."

"Um…okay. I will help."

"You will?"

"Yes," Usagi smiles. "I'll get in trouble with Mom, but being an 'Avenger', even if on special leave, takes precedence."

"Uh…yes. Anyway, I want to give you something that will help us…"

Luna leaps into the air, flips and-

FLASH!

A gold broach falls into Usagi's hands.

"What this?"

"This magical device will transform you into a warrior to defeat the Negaverse," Luna says proudly.

"Uh-huh," Usagi says, as she pockets the broach. "Let's just investigate the situation FIRST, and then deal with this…'Negaverse' of yours."

"But-" Luna began to say.

"No, 'buts' about it. I came back home so that I wouldn't have to play the role of a superhero. But since I don't have my 'suit'…I'll keep this broach handy. Deal?"

"If you insist," Luna replies. And then something pops into her mind.

"'Suit'?"

"Explanations later," Usagi says, as she puts on her coat. "Let's go."

"Er, right…"

And so Usagi and Luna runs down to Naru's shop, only stop on a few occasions. Although slightly impatient, Luna had to realize that Usagi had a heart condition. Under normal circumstances, Luna would have chosen someone else to become the Moon Kingdom's champion, but there was something about the girl that compelled her to give her a shot…

As Usagi and Luna run down the street-

BUMP!

"Oof!" says a young man, as he held his balance. He was dressed like a preppy, minus the tie.

"Oh, sorry about that," Usagi says, as she continues on her way.

Mamoru Chiba merely chuckles. Everyday, he seems to cross that girl's path in some fashion. And every day, his interest in her seems to grow-

"SNAP out of it, Chiba," Mamoru says to himself. "She's too young for you."

And yet, there was a feeling that he should be there for her, in order to keep her safe from harm…

"We're here," Usagi says, as she and Luna stops in front of the jewelry shop that belongs to Mayumi Osaka, Naru's mother. "I'll just go inside to see if everything is okay."

"Let me come with you," Luna insisted. "My senses are attuned to the machinations of the Negaverse."

Usagi looks at the cat, and shrugs.

"Fine, but NO talking," Usagi says, as she casually taps the facing of her watch. I don't want an amateur getting in the way."

"AMATEUR?"

Usagi opens the door, and peeks inside.

"Hello?" Usagi says. "Mrs. Osaka-?"

GRAB!

"Ack!" Usagi gasped, as someone grabbed her throat. She was then pulled inside, and tossed over the jewelry cabinet.

BAM!

Usagi coughed, as she struggles to recover.

"So, the human girl has a friend," the assailant says. Strangely, she looked exactly like Naru's mother.

"Wh-ere's Naru and her Mom?" Usagi says.

"They're unconscious…thanks to the fact that their life force has almost been drained," the youma says. "And now, I'll have you as well."

"Usagi, you have to transform," Luna yelled, from behind the counter, which served as her hiding space.

"Um, fine," Usagi says, as she takes out the broach. "Now what?"

"Say 'Moon Prism Power Makeup'!"

"Okay…Moon Prism Power Makeup…?"

FLASH!

In the section of Stark Enterprise, where the armors of both Tony Stark and Usagi Tsukino are kept, the latest generation of the armor that was "Iron Moon" disappears…and is "upgraded".

Usagi twirls around, as a biometric suit replaces her clothes. Then, pieces of armor appear, and began to lock into place.

CHUNK! CHUNK!

Finally, the color scheme is changed, going from pink, to a blue/white (with red trim in parts) color scheme. Once the helm is fitted into place, the heads-up-display activates. Tactical data is updated, while binary code is scrolled along with a weird script that Usagi does not recognize.

CHIRP!

"GREETINGS, IRON MOON," says a computerized voice.

"Um, hello?" Usagi says with hesitation. The voice sounded like the one she heard back in Afghanistan.

"Um, who are you?"

"I AM 'SERENITY', YOUR ON-BOARD COMPUTER SYSTEM. I AM HERE TO ASSIST YOU IN FAMILIARIZING YOU WITH YOUR NEW ACCESSORIES."

"Oh," Usagi says. "I guess you're something that Mister Stark just installed…"

Back in the "real world", the light dims, revealing an armored warrior…to the surprise of both the youma and Luna.

"Huh?" the two said in unison.

The armored warrior's eyes glowed, as did the central port that protruded from the center of her torso.

"What are you?" the youma demanded.

The armored warrior steps forth.

"I am 'Iron Moon', champion of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon, you shall be punished!"

The voice synthesizer function made Usagi's voice more "grown-up".

Within the armor, Usagi weighed her options-

"MAY I SUGGEST A TACTICAL ANALYSIS SEQUENCE?" Serenity asked.

"Um, sure," Usagi replied, as the information was being fed to her HUD display.

"TYPE-2 YOUMA," Serenity says. "USES OBJECTS HAS DRAINING NODES, SUCH AS JEWELRY AND OTHER PRECIOUS STONES."

"Suggestions?"

"YES…KICK HER BUTT."

"…"  
Outside the suit, Luna scrambles to be heard.

"Um, Iron Moon, get the lead out!" Luna cried out.

"Right," Iron Moon says, as she gets into a fighting stance while facing the youma. "Your move."

"Of course," the youma smirked, as she directed her slaves to go after Iron Moon.

"Uhhhhh," the crowd said, as they lumbered towards Iron Moon.

Iron Moon was conflicted as to what to do. Normally, she would have had Captain America to make tactical decisions, but with her by herself.

"Heh, you're not so TOUGH!" the youma says. She was about to charge herself, when-

FLICK!

A rose stabs into the floor. Everyone looks up to see a cape wearing, tuxedo-wearing (with top hat), cowl-wearing young man standing in the window overhead.

"Who are you?" the youma asked.

"I am Tuxedo Mask, and I am here to give 'Iron Moon' support."

"Wow, just like Captain America," Iron Moon says.

"Iron Moon?"

"Yes?"

"Your foes should listen to you," Tuxedo Masks says. "You might…FLOOR them."

And with that, Tuxedo Mask disappears.

"Huh?" Iron Moon says. She then realizes something.

"Of course! Serenity, activate sonic disruptors!"

"AFFIRMATIVE."

"What-?" the youma asked.

Iron Moon sticks out her palms.

"Activate!"

A steady, high-pitch whine is produced from her gauntlets, stunning the mind-controlled victims into unconsciousness. However, the youma was still struggling.

"You cannot stop us-!"

"Iron Moon, use your…tiara?"

Luna wasn't sure how Iron Moon could use a tiara, since it appeared to be incorporated into her armor.

"According to my systems, I do not have one per se," says Iron Moon, as she raises her right palm. "But such a weapon has been upgraded for another purpose…"

Light seems to swirl around forming a disc. It grows the size of a Frisbee. She then cocks it.

"Moon…Discus…Elimination!"

FLING!

"Arrrrrgh-!"

FWOOSH!

And with that, the creature disintegrates.

"Dusted!"

As soon as the creature was destroyed, the life force that was stolen returned to their respective owners. Naru was the first to awaken.

"Ohhhh…" Naru says. "My head…"

"We better go," say Iron Moon, as she bends down to allow Luna to hop on her shoulder. "I've just called the police, so they should be here shortly."

"You and I will have to have a long talk," Luna says, as the Iron Maiden of Love and Justice carries her out the door-

"Wait!" Naru calls out.

Iron Moon turns back to look at her friend.

"Who are you?"

"A friend," Iron Moon says, before leaping into the skies.

"Wow…"

**END FLASHBACK!**

"I don't know what she is, but she is definitely a hero-" Naru says before noticing the passing of a new student. This got Gurio's attention as well.

"Who is she?" Usagi asked.

"Her name is 'Ami'…'Ami Mizuno'," Gurios says. "And I hear that she's suppose to be the smartest person in school."

"Huh."

**"Tbc."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Mercury" (II)**

* * *

Years ago…

THUMP!

"We have an emergency!" says the emergency medical technician, as he and the attending physician wheels in the daughter of the attending physician…

"How is her blood pressure?" Doctor Mizuno says, as she examined her daughter Ami. Due to an accident involving her daughter's school and a semi-truck, Ami was suffering life-threatening injuries.

"Blood pressure is at 140 and dropping, doctor," says the emergency medical technician.

"Damn," Mizuno says. "We'll have to go in for surgery after all."

Doctor Mizuno turns to attending nurse.

"We'll need as much available blood as possible."

"Right," says the nurse. "I've already informed the blood boys about your daughter's condition."

"Good…we may be able to save my daughter yet."

While Ami's surgery was being prepped, a Western man leaves the medical laboratory for the day. He had taken some pints of his own blood for analysis, when-

BAM!

The Westerner and a medical technician both fall down, dropping their respective containers in the process.

"Watch where you are going!" says the medical technician says, as he hurriedly picks up a container that was identical to the Westerner's.

"S-sorry," the Westerner says, as he gets his container…or so he thought.

A minute later, the medical technician brings into emergency room fresh pints of blood.

"Good," Doctor Mizuno says. "Set it up. The sooner we take care of this, the better…"

Now…

RRRRRIIIIIIIINNNNNG!

"Class dismissed," says Miss Haruna, as her students in "home room" gets up. "Now remember to turn in your homework complete and on time…RIGHT USAGI?"

"I still got the homework done, you know," Usagi whined. "And you know of my…medical condition."

"Since when has laziness been a medical condition?" Gurio says with a smirk.

Naru giggles.

"Be as it may, I can accept you work, even IF correct, if it's not turned in on time," Miss Haruna says. "No more excuses."

"Yes, ma'am," Usagi says with a sigh.

"Miss Haruna?" says Ami, as she stops in front of Miss Haruna's desk.

"Yes, Ami?"

"I will still be able to get extra credit for my after school activities, right?" Ami asked.

"Sure," Miss Haruna says with a smile. She then turns towards Usagi.

"You should stick with this one, Usagi."

Usagi merely shakes her head.

After school, Usagi was on her way home. Her parents tend to be anxious with her, whenever she steps out of the house for ANY reason. However-

"Usagi, where are you going?" says a voice from above.

Usagi looks up.

"Oh, hey, Luna," Usagi says. "I'm surprised to see you out here."

"Well, while you were in school, I've been digging up possible leads on more Negaverse activity in the area."

"Oh, you mean your little friend that you communicate with at the Starlight Arcade?"

"…"

"Serenity has been monitoring local communications."

"Oh, I see. Well, my 'friend' and I are convinced Ami Mizuno maybe an agent of the Negaverse."

"…"

"Well?"

"You didn't get access to some catnip, did you?"

"I'm serious."

Usagi sighs.

"Okay. Assuming that you are correct, what makes you think that Ami is an agent of the Negaverse?"

"She is a recent transfer student, and she is the smartest student in the class, for starters."

"GET out of here!" Usagi says mockingly. "I didn't know being a responsible newbie is a crime."

"And…she regularly attends an after school program, the Crystal Cram School, that seems to have only been in operation recently."

"Um, you do know that businesses spring up everyday, right?"

"Look, can you at least check it out? I'm sure she hasn't gotten very far…"

"Fine, Luna. But if this is waste of time, I'm not going to get you any milk."

"Oh, poo."

And with that, Iron Moon takes to the skies, observing Ami's movements.

"Your new 'stealth' mode seems to be doing the trick, Usagi," Luna says, while hitching Iron Moon's back.

"…"

"Usagi?" Luna says, as she bangs on Iron Moon's helm.

CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!

"Huh?" Iron Moon says.

"You're paying attention, right?"

"Er, yes," Iron Moon says, as she sweat drops. In actuality-

"Miss Tsukino, 'Sponge Bob Square Pants' will be accessible in a few minutes," Serenity says. "Shall I put it through the feed, or record it on hyper-digital?"

"Er, record and save," Usagi says with embarrassment. "Heh."

"USAGI!"

"Okay, okay," says Iron Moon. "Look, Ami is about to enter the cram school."

"Good. For ONCE, you concentrate on your mission."

"Biiiiiiiii!"

As soon as Iron Moon lands, she switches her armor off.

FWOOP!

Recent modifications as allowed her to store in make-up compact, thanks to Stark Enterprise and Doctor Henry Pym's "Pym Particles", the same energy field that can increase or decrease an object's mass.

"There," Usagi says, as she slips her compact into her pocket. She sees the cram school's bulletin board. "Now, let's see what we have here-"

"I'm surprised to see you here, 'dumpling'," says a familiar voice.

Usagi sighs, as she turns to face a familiar face.

"Oh, hey, Mamoru," Usagi says. "What brings you by?"

"Actually, I'm on my way to see Motoki at the arcade," Mamoru says.

"Oh, yeah, him," Usagi says, recalling that Mamoru and Motoki are close friends.

"Yeah. So…why are you HERE?" Mamoru asked.

"Well, I can always use the extra help," Usagi says.

"I see," Mamoru says. "Well, I wish you best of luck."

"Thanks."

And with that, Mamoru leaves.

"You know, if Mamoru was Moto-kun, I could really dig him," Usagi says.

"Be as it may, we have a mission to perform."

"Right," Usagi says, as she checked her watch. She then began to twist the dial.

"What are you doing?" Luna asked.

"I'm setting it for 'Nega-energy' detection," Usagi says. "That way, I can PROVE to you that Ami is NOT a youma or whatever."

And with that, Usagi and Luna enter the premises.

Meanwhile, Ami is busy in the computer lab. As she takes out her books and things, a small pill bottle falls out.

CLATTER!

"Oh, I must loose these pills," Ami says to herself. "They make the nightmare go away…"

"You really should be careful with your things, dear," says the computer attendant.

"Oh, um, sure, Miss Garoben," Ami says. "I should be careful, or something bad might happen."

"We wouldn't want that, now would we?" Miss Garoben says. "Now, please go back to your studies-"

CLICK-CLACK!

Usagi opens the door. All eyes seem to

"Um, I'm looking for Ami-" Usagi began to say.

Just then, her watch sounded an alarm.

"Heh, just a second," Usagi says, as she closes the door behind her.

"Well?" Luna asked anxiously.

"I'm checking!" Usagi says, as she takes a look at her readings. "It's looks like you might be right after all."

"HA!" Luna yowled with happiness.

"But there are innocents in there, so lets play by the numbers," Usagi says. "Moon Prism…MAKE-UP!"

Usagi's compact appears in front of her and unfolds.

CHOOM!

Pieces of her armor begin to position around her, and began to lock into place.

THOOMP!

"Alright, then," Iron Moon says. "Let's take down the Negaverse latest minion."

BAM!

"Huh?" Ami says, Iron Moon kicks in the classroom door.

"Hold it right there, youma!" Iron Moon yells.

"Who are you?"

"I am- wait hold on for a second," Iron Moon says, as she plays her theme song…a move that caused Ami to do a "big sweat".

"…"

"Okay. I am 'Iron Moon', the metal soldier of Love and Justice! And on behalf of the Moon…I SHALL PUNISH YOU!"

"Huh?" Ami says, as her heart was racing. She checked her watch, which has a pulse monitor.

"Oh, please, no- ulp!"

"You got the wrong person, girl of tin," says Miss Garoben, as she grabs Ami from behind. "For I am the youma of knowledge…Garoben!"

The lab tech turns into a hideous, red creature.

"And this girl's energy will be sacrificed for the Negaverse-!"

"Miss Tsukino, I am detecting an unusual energy reading," says Serenity.

"I KNOW that now," Iron Moon says. "It's coming from the Garoben."

"Actually I am referring to Miss Mizuno," Serenity says. "I am detecting increased levels of gamma radiation."

"Wait, did you just say-?"

Ami was breathing hard.

"You…shouldn't have…made me nervous," Ami says, as her eyes turned green. "You…wouldn't like me when I'm nervous-!"

Ami flung her arms out, knocking Garoben into the wall. Her skin and hair starts to turn gray, as her mass begins to increase.

"Oh, boy…"

"What's going on?" Luna says, as she turns towards the commotion. "Great maker! Ami IS a youma!"

"I don't think so," Iron Girl says, as petite, teenaged Ami Mizuno becomes a "Gammazon", though of the gray variety.

Ami, now dressed in rags (what's left of her school uniform), roars with anger, as she looks towards the source of her irritation…the two of them.

"Ami will smash puny Tin-Girl…and Ugly Red Woman!" Ami says.

"Oh, boy…

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's note: I decided to make a switch a bit, and set up events to create a team that combines elements of the Sailor Scouts and the Avenger (since that is what Marvel Comics is doing with their properties in the movies). So, if you have any suggestions on fusing names together (i.e. like Sailor Moon plus Iron Man equals "Iron Moon") for the other Sailor Scouts, then I would greatly appreciate it. Also, for the rest of the founding members of the Avengers, in terms of a correlation, we have Thor, Captain America, Giant Man and the Wasp left for Sailors Jupiter, Venus, Mars and Tuxedo Mask. Suggestions are welcomed.**

* * *

**Next time: "Mercury" (III).**


	6. Chapter 6

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: "SM", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 6: "Mercury" (III)**

**

* * *

**The youma formerly known as "Miss Garoben" observes what was going on between this gray-skinned, Amazon-like creature, and her armored assailant. She smiles at the idea that with the two focused on each other, the youma could simply wait for one or the other to emerge victorious. And THEN…the youma can attack.

"I sense a lot of energy coming from the two of them," the youma says quietly with a smirk. "All I have to do is wait for one of them to get defeated, and-"

"You do know we can hear you talking to yourself, youma," Iron Moon says, as she and "Gammami"—a term Iron Moon just made up to describe the gamma-radiated girl—just stared at the youma. The youma could only perform a big-sweat in reply.

"…"

"Enough!" Gammami yells. "Tin Girl talks to much!"

"But Gammami-!" Iron Moon says.

"What did Tin Girl say?"

"Well, your powers come from gamma radiation, and your first name is 'Ami', so I combined the two."

The Gammazon muses for a moment.

"I like name! So, I will be called…'Gammami'!"

"That is an awful name," Luna says.

"Stupid cat shut up! Gammami likes name!"

"Okay, okay," says Luna, as she backs off. "I'll scurry off now…"

Gammami turns towards Iron Moon, as she cracks her knuckles.

"Now, Gammami teach Tin Girl respect!"

"If you can catch me," Iron Moon says, as a breastplate charges. "Blinding Moon!"

FLASH!

"Arrrgh!" Gammami says, as she flays about. "Gammami can't see!"

"That's the whole point!" Iron Moon yells, as she turns her attention towards Garoben. "I'm going to stop you, youma."

"Oh, really?" says the youma, as her arms shape-shifts into blades. "Let's test that armor of yours. HA!"

Garoben rushes forward, with her arms at ready. Iron Moon raises her gauntlets.

"Moon Beam Repulse!"

WHINE-CHOOM!

"Too slow!" Garoben yells, as her arms begin to move faster than the targeting computer.

SLICE! SLICE!

"Gah!" Iron Moon yelps, as she dodged the attack. Well, at least, she tried to…

CLATTER!

Her gauntlets fell cleanly off her arms.

"Aw!" Iron Moon yells.

"Miss Usagi, it appears that you have lost an advantage," says Serenity, as the AI displayed a graphic of the significance of the loss on Iron Moon's HUD unit.

"Tell me something I DON'T know," Iron Moon says, as she steps back a bit.

"I suppose you can use a hand or two?" Garoben says with a toothy smile.

"I don't NEED you to tell me jokes!"

"Okay, then let us get to the point of the matter!" Garoben says, as she tries to stab Iron Moon in the chest, only to have Luna jump unto Garoben's face.

"YOWL!"

SCRATCH-SCRATCH-SCRATCH-!

"Ah!' Garoben yells, as the youma flays about. "Get off of me, you mangy cat-!"

"Iron Moon, run!" Luna yells. "I'll buy you some time!"

"Right!" Iron Moon says, as she turns, only to-

BUMP!

Iron Moon fell on her butt, and looks up to see a REALLY angry Gammami.

"Now, Tin Girl pay!" Gammami yells, as she grabs Iron Moon, and slams her against a nearby wall.

BAM!

"Owie," Iron Moon yelps, as she slowly gets up.

GRAB!

"Urk!" Iron Moon says, as she is hoisted into the air, thanks to Gammami.

"Say good night, Tin Girl!" Gammami says, as she cocks her fist.

"Wait, Gammami…I'm sorry."

"Er?"

"I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Why should Gammami believe Tin Girl? You and Garoben attacked Gammami!"

"Because Iron Moon is NOT the enemy," Luna says, as she trots over to Gammami and Iron Moon's position. "The youma is. You two have to work together, in order to stop the youma from hurting innocents."

"Bah! Gammami no need to work with Tin Girl!"

"No, but I can help you," Luna says, as her crescent moon mark glows, before-

FLASH!

"Ah!" Gammami yells, as the light blinds her.

Luna was hoping that her technique would calm Gammami down. However, Luna's action revealed something about the Gammazon…

"Luna!" Iron Moon says in surprise. "Gammami has the symbol for 'Mercury' on her forehead!"

"Oh, dear," Luna says.

"What is going on-?" Gammami says, as she struggles to focus her thoughts.

"Ami-"

"No, it's Gammami!"

"Gammami, you are the warrior of the planet Mercury…"

Luna suddenly flips, producing some sort of wand.

"Talking cat is…magic?" Gammami asked.

"Gammami, take this, and say the first thing that comes to your mind."

Unceremoniously, Gammami lets Iron Moon go.

KLOMP!

"Hey!" Iron Moon yells. "What am I? A sack of potatoes or something?"

"Shut up, Tin Girl!" Gammami says, as she picks the wand. "Say first thing to mind?"

"Yes," Luna says.

"Gammami SMASH!"

"Um, say the SECOND thing that comes to mind."

"Mercury Power…Prism?"

FLASH!

Gammami is engulfed in magic and light.

"What's going on?" Iron Moon asked.

"Gammami is becoming a new Sailor Scout," Luna says.

When the light died down, Gammami was dressed in a cute sailor "fuku" with a tiara…

"Great, a servant of that dead queen!" Garoben yells. "I thought we got rid of you all…"

Gammami turns to face the youma.

"I am 'Sailor G-Mercury', the warrior of planet Mercury!" Sailor G-Mercury yells. "And now I will SMASH!!!"

"Ulp!" Garoben yelps, as a she felt a solid fist to her body.

BAM!

"Argh-!"

"Iron Moon, finish her!" Luna says.

"Um, right!" Iron Moon says, as she deactivates the safeties of her arc reactor. Outwardly, the central headlight of her chest plate glows…

"Moon Beam Cannon!" Iron Moon yells, as the entire room was engulfed in blinding light.

BOOM!

With the wall gone, Luna saw outside of the cram school building.

"Unbelievable," Luna says shockingly.

"At least the youma is gone, Luna," Iron Moon says weakly, as she begins to slump.

"Iron Moon!" says Luna, as she trots to the metal warrior of love and justice.

"I guess…I over did it…"

Luna turns to Sailor G-Mercury.

"Gammami, please…help us leave here."

"Okay," Sailor G-Mercury says, as she scoops up "Tin Girl" in her arms. "Get on…Luna."

Luna hops unto Sailor G-Mercury.

"Hang on!" Sailor G-Mercury says, as she jumps at great lengths to get away…

Later, Usagi was home in bed, as her mechanical heart is being recharged.

"You should be more careful, Usagi," Luna says. "I don't want to think that you could risk your life the way you did back there."

"I'll be more careful, Luna," Usagi says. "It's just that I didn't think of using anything else, other than my repulse weapons."

"Well, you should learn how to diversify your arsenal."

"THAT I agree with. In fact, Serenity is upgrading the armor to take that into account."

"How?"

Usagi points to her compact.

"It actually has a miniaturized lab and tool shop in it," Usagi says. "That way, I don't have to worry about getting my armor fixed."

"You certainly thought this through."

"Actually, Mister Stark did, so I am thankful-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

All eyes turns towards the door to Usagi's bedroom.

"Who is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's me," Ami called out.

"Come."

Ami peeks her head in.

"Is it okay?" Ami asked.

"Sure."

Ami enters the room with flowers.

"I just wanted to check on you, to see if you are okay," Ami says, as she hands the flowers to Usagi.

"Thank you," Usagi says, as she accepts the flowers.

"So, are you on board with this…project?" Luna asked.

"You mean, the 'Sailor Scouts'?"

"Yes."

"Well…I did like the idea that when I am 'Sailor G-Mercury', I am…whole mentally."

"So you can still change."

"Yes," Ami says with a sigh. "But, at least, I have a chance to train."

"Good. But don't forget that you have other powers."

"I'm looking forward to it."

Ami then glances over to Usagi's arc generator, which was stuck in the middle of her chest.

"May I…touch it?" Ami asked.

"Sure," Usagi replied.

Gently, Ami touches the small, flat circle. She didn't feel a heartbeat, but she felt a steady hum…

"Does it hurt?" Ami asked.

"Only when I laugh or cough."

"I guess I should be so lucky that I only change into some monster."

"Ami, you're not a monster. I knew someone in your situation, and he had to realize that he wasn't a monster either."

"Okay, then what happened?"

"He was able to become a true hero, because of his realization."

"You…you think I can be a hero?"

"I don't know. But I do know that you have the ability to try."

Ami smiles.

"Thanks, Usagi."

"Anytime. So, you want to see something gross?"

"Like what?" Ami asked nervously.

"Watch."

Gently, Usagi unscrews the arc generator, and pulls out her mechanical heart. It beats in her hand, as pus drips from it.

"Ew!" Ami says.

"USAGI!" Luna yells.

"Just kidding, just kidding…"

**Tbc.**

**

* * *

****Next time: "Mars".**


	7. Chapter 7

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7: "Mars" (I)**

* * *

Before she died, Rei Hino's mother would tell her tales of the "Yosei", the fae that lived in Japan. Like other fae from other lands, the Yosei would go out into the world to find companionship, as a way to learn the ways of Humankind. They would disguise themselves as singers, dancers, musicians, and storytellers, as a way to survive in the human world, as well as a means to learn about the people around them.

"And sometimes, the Yosei would marry a mortal," said Rei's mother, as she closes her storytelling book.

Rei looks up from underneath her covers.

"Really, Mommy?" Rei asked.

"Really," Rei's mother smiled. "You never know if your actor or idol singer is a Yosei in disguised, or have Yosei blood."

"Mommy, you were an idol singer," Rei said. "Are you a…Yosei?"

Rei's mother smiled knowingly, as she leans over to kiss her daughter's forehead.

"Good night, my darling Rei," Rei's mother said. She then gets up from Rei's bed, and turns off the light…before leaving Rei's bedroom.

As Rei began to drift to sleep, she imagined herself as Yosei…

"I think it would be cool!" Rei said, before she drifted off to sleep.

Sadly, that night would be the last time Rei's mother would read her a bedtime story. Apparently, her father, an up-and-coming, popular politician had made enemies of the local yakuza, with his push for tougher laws that would prevent undue influence of these mobsters in the entertainment world, which is how he met Rei's mother. So, in retaliation, the yakuza decided to kill the politician and his young family by setting their home on fire…

DONG! DONG! DONG-!

Rei, in her little black kimono, stood tall, as the body of her mother lied in state, as the Shinto priest gave the last rites. She looked up to see her father, who wore his sunglasses. Still, she could see the tears streaking down her father's face…

And then, Rei sees a butterfly with red wings flapping close to her face.

Be safe, my darling daughter…

And, with that, the butterfly disappears.

"Mommy?" Rei said, as she reaches up towards the butterfly, only to receive a hug of comfort from her grief-stricken father.

Years later…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she puts on her 'jet boots'. It was actually a part of her 'Iron Moon' armor…

"So, now what, Ami?" Usagi asked.

"When I give it a go, activate the jet boots," Ami replied, as she typed into her computer the data needed to measure the energy output of Usagi's arc generator. At the moment, the two superheroes were in the basement of the Tsukino household, where Usagi and Ami had set up a workshop of sorts. In their last battle against the Negaverse as "Sailor Scouts", lead Negaverse minion General Jadeite managed to cut of Usagi's power source, the arc generator, from the rest of her Iron Moon armor. Thankfully, the Sailor Scouts won the battle, but it proved a salient point of needing to develop a way of meeting the challenges of not having immediate access to Stark Industries' resources. So, with the blessing of her mentor Tony Stark, and with the help of Ami and her best friend Naru, Usagi has set up a mini-workshop in her family's basement.

"You sure this will work?" Usagi asked.

"Well, if your armor has a secondary power node, Jadeite won't be able to de-power you completely."

Usagi looks at her boots. There was a crystal-clear dial that was glowing.

"So, while fully operational, my internal systems are fully connected," Usagi said. "And if the connection between the different sections and the arc generator is 'cut off', then each individual piece of my armor have power back-ups."

"Correct."

"Well, I do hope you are careful, Usagi," Luna said, as she sat on a spare chair. "To be honest, all this is a bit…dangerous."

"So is losing one's heart to shrapnel, but you don't see ME complaining," Usagi said.

Ami merely giggles upon hearing this.

"Well, please be careful. We still need to recover the Silver Millennium crystal, as well as find the Moon Princess."

"Yeah, yeah," Usagi replied. She then straightens herself.

"I'm ready, Ami."

"Okay," Ami said, as she typed in the correct protocol in her "Mercury Computer", which was connected to other computer systems.

CHIRP!

"There," Ami said. "Serenity, utilize ten percent potential power."

CHIRP!

"Affirmative," said the AI.

"Here goes," Usagi said, as she activates her jet boots. In theory, for safety concerns, Serenity would regulate the power usage, while Usagi herself would simply activate her boots.

CLICK!

FWOOSH!

BAM!

"Usagi!" Luna said, as she leaps from her chair to get to the fallen champion of love and justice. "Are you okay?"

"Owie…"

"It appears that the power output was exceedingly high," Serenity said.

"Apparently," Ami replied.

"Usagi!" said a red-haired girl, as she appears coming down the stairs, and into the basement. "Are down here?"

"I am!" Usagi called out, as Ami helps her to her feet. "What's up?"

"There is trouble at the 'Hikawa Shrine' on Cherry Hill," Naru said.

"What kind of trouble?" Ami asked.

"Some of our school mates have been disappearing," Naru said. "And, according to the police, it happens every time someone buys a charm from the shrine."

"That sounds awful!" Usagi said.

"That sounds like something the Negaverse would be behind," Luna said. In spite of her initial objections, Usagi made it a point to let Naru know of her secret identity as "Iron Moon". If nothing else, the Sailor Scouts could use an extra set of eyes and ears, as they search for either the Moon Princess or the Silver Millennium Crystal, while battling the forces of the Negaverse…

"That's what I thought, so I came to you guys for help," Naru said.

"Actually, this would be a good time to test these 'spectral analysis' goggles," Ami said, as she picks up a pair of custom-made electronic goggles. "I've already uploaded modifications to your HUD system, Usagi for a similar effect."

"Why do we need these things then?" Usagi said, as she examined the goggles.

"There's not for us, Usagi," Ami said. "They are for Naru. I figured that it will help her keep an eye out for the Negaverse for us."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm willing to help, but we need get our friends back from wherever they disappeared to."

"And we will, Naru," Usagi said. "Count on it."

"Good," Luna said. "After school tomorrow, Ami and Usagi will investigate the situation."

"Okay," Ami said. "Now, with that, we can continue running these tests."

"What are you doing?" Naru asked.

"We're trying to create a back-up unit, so that I don't have to worry about losing power in her armor at the most inappropriate time," Usagi said. She then turns towards Ami.

"Ami?"

"I'm altering the parameters," Ami said, as she then types into her computer.

CHIRP!

"Power-usage at 8 percent of reserves," Serenity said.

"Okay, here goes," said Usagi, as she activates her jets.

CLICK!

FWOOSH!

BAM!

"Oh, dear," Naru said. "Are you…okay?"

"I don't know how long I can take this," Usagi murmured.

The next day…

"I…I don't understand," Rei said, as she performed her rites as a Shinto shrine maiden. "According to my readings, there is an evil presence here at the shrine, but I can't seem to find the source…"

"CAWWK!" said one of the crows that sat near Rei.

"CAAW!" replied the other.

Rei turns towards her pet crows Deimos and Phobos, whom she has taken care of for a long time.

"I know, I know," Rei said with a sigh. "But the 'evil presence' is Granpa's predilection towards young women. He may be…strange sometimes, but he means well…"

Meanwhile, Usagi and Ami were being harassed, er, greeted, by Rei's grandfather.

"Ah, you're back already!" Grandfather Hino said with a broad smile.

"Um, we just got here, sir," Usagi replied.

"Yes, we want to purchase charms," Ami said, as she quietly used her Mercury Computer to scan the area. Upon reaching the temple, Ami detected unusual amounts of "Nega-energy" in and around the shrine. So, with Luna watching from a nearby tree, the Sailor Scouts entered the shrine gates.

"But you already bought some earlier, my dears," Grandpa said. "You better go before you miss your bus-"

"Grandpa, you really should wear glasses," Rei said. "These aren't the previous customers."

"Ah, I don't need any-"

BEEEP! BEEEP! BEEEP-!

"What is it?" Usagi said, as she turns towards Ami.

"I'm detecting the presence of-"

"EVIL!" Rei yelled, as she pulls out a charm from her person. "I banish the evil-!"

PLONK!

"Ah!" Usagi said, as she fell on her rear, after having a charm slammed on her forehead.

BAMF!

"Owie," Usagi said.

"Are you okay?" Ami asked, as she helped Usagi to her feet.

"I guess so," Usagi said, as she gets up.

"Sorry about that," Rei said with a slight bow. "I was sure that I had found the source of the evil."

"If you mean 'Devourer of Ice Cream', guilty as charged," Usagi said with a good-natured smile. She then turns towards Ami.

"Is that signature still there?"

"Yes, but it's getting stronger," Ami said.

Usagi then turns towards Grandpa and Rei.

"Excuse us," Usagi said, as she and Ami bowed slightly before running towards the streets.

"Hey!" Rei said. "What's going on-?"

As soon as Ami and Usagi reached the streets, they could see a bunch of students boarding a bus.

"Hey, I recognize three of those students," Usagi said, as she points her finger at the students.

"They are the ones who had bought charms before we did," Ami said. "Well, before we had a chance to…"

"We better get going then," Usagi said, as she runs towards the bus, only to have the bus pull away.

"Usagi-!" Ami called.

"I'm on it," Usagi said as she points her right palm at the departing bus. "Moon Prism Make-Up: Right Gauntlet!"

FLASH!

With each part of the armor having a separate power system, Usagi can now summon her armor piece-meal if necessary…

"Serenity, deploy tracer," Usagi said.

CHOOM!

THAK!

"Did you-?" Ami said, as she caught up with Usagi.

"Yeah," Usagi said. "That tracer should be operational. I rather stop the bus then and there, but the tracer could help lead us to the person ultimately responsible-"

VEEEP!

Ami looked down at her Mercury Computer.

"What is it?"

"I'm detecting some sort of spatial manipulation at work…"

KRRRRRRREEEEEEEEE…CHOOM!

Right there, Usagi and Ami watch as the bus Usagi had just tagged enters some sort of alternate dimension. Because the bus was moving perpendicular to the Earth, it appeared as if it was flying…

FWOOMP!

"No kidding," Usagi said.

"Usagi, Ami," Luna said, as the guardian cat jumped into Ami's arms. "Why didn't you do something?"

"Because I want to make sure that no one gets hurt," Usagi replied.

"And since Usagi put a tracer on the bus, we might be able to locate the culprit,' Ami said.

"Trust us…we know what we are doing."

"Oh, okay," said Luna with a nod. "It's just that I don't want the Negaverse to get ahead of us…"

Meanwhile, a tiny fairy flutters near some bushes, observing what was going on…

'Knew something was up with those two,' Rei-yosei thought, as she maintained her vigil. Ever since she reached puberty, the shrine maiden had to deal with her mother's heritage, as a member of the Fae. Still, Rei-yosei was adamant about not wanting reveal to anyone of her true self…

'And I am going to find out what connection they have to the evil that is plaguing this place!'

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I decided to take a lateral move when I decided to make Rei a sprite. So, she is analogous to the Wasp of the Avengers, but different enough to allow for exploration in other areas. As for the other senshi, some will be easier to create a connection to the Avengers than others, with the primary criteria of figuring out how closely related the Sailor Scouts are to their counterparts. For example, the Sailor Jupiter counterpart will be Thor, but I have two choices in mind on how I can make it work:**

**1) Bruhilde the Valkyrie (from "The Defenders") Tarene (the daughter of Thor) could fuse with Sailor Jupiter.**

**2) I can use Raiden (from "Mortal Kombat") to fuse with Sailor Jupiter.**

**Even then, I will spin the process to make it unique, so that the names of the member of the Sailor Scouts will be an amalgam of the canon names and the hero names (like "Iron Moon" and "G-Mercury"). If you guys have any suggestions on this, let me know. Other than that, C&C are welcomed. Later!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Iron Moon! – By Ocramed**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story (fusion/crossover).**

**Author's Note: This is in response to the release of the "Avengers". C&C are welcome. **

* * *

**Part 8: "A Brief Interlude"**

* * *

Meanwhile, in a golden realm far, far away, Thor, son of Odin, enters what appeared to be a garden, located just below the Great Hall of Asgard.

"Little Sister!" bellowed the prince, as he steps down into the garden. "Little Sister-!"

Tarene looked up from what she was doing, sees her "brother", and smiles.

"Big Brother!" the girl said with a smile, as she stands up with a basket filled with herbs. Tarene was known for her prowess with a weapon, as a maiden warrior was expected to strive for, but her better gifts lies in the culinary arts…

"I'm here, Thor!"

"Ah, there you are," Thor said with a broad smile. "You are always hiding."

"I am not," Tarene pouted playfully. "I do not use stealth to hide my presence."

"Aye, that is the way of Loki, our brother," Thor said. "Listen, I have news."

"You do?" Tarene said, as she blinked her eyes.

"Yes. Our father has deemed it necessary for you to return to Earth, and reclaim your birthright from the people of the Rising Sun."

Tarene sighed. She didn't like to be reminded that when she was but a mere child, she and her family were on a plane that crashed at sea, with her being the only survivor. However, it was the gaze of mighty Heimdall that saw the child's plight, and took her to Asgard, with no memory of her parents and previous life. Raised as a daughter of Odin, the girl was given the named Tarene, and taught the ways of the Norse, including the sacred Runes. For a long time, Tarene wondered about her past. But now, her desire to know more about her past will be fulfilled after all…

But, if that is the case, why is Tarene sad?

"Little Sister, what troubles you?" Thor asked. "Has Loki done injustice to you again?"

"No, Big Brother," Tarene said, as she begins to walk up the path back to the palace. "It's just that…what if I find my new home wanting? Will I never be able to return to this golden realm of ours?"

"Ah," Thor said with a solemn nod. "Fear not; you will always have a home here in Asgard."

"Then why…?"

"Although I do not know the details, the Norns have determined that you are to lend your 'sword' to aid in the search for the Moon Princess."

"I do not understand, Thor. Are sure that the Fates told you this? I know that Urd tends to be…flighty, but not Belldandy or Skuld. They take their duties in divination seriously."

"Nay, they were serious in their pronouncement," Thor said. "At any rate, look at your return as a way of proving your worth as a Norse warrior."

"You're saying that I have not earned my shield?" Tarene said with a wiry grin.

"Defeating 'Frost Giants', while admirable, is but a simple task for us Norse, but defeating the villains on Midgard…that takes skill and experience."

"Oh, okay," Tarene said. "I would hate to be a 'coal chewer' until the day of Ragnorak…"

Pause.

"But allow me to cook one last meal for friend and family," Tarene said, as she begins to climb the stairs. "The herbs and spices that I will be using to enhance the flavor of the meats we will partake tonight will be, as they say, divine."

"Of that, I have no doubt…Little Sister."

Meanwhile, back on Earth, at the Avengers Mansion in New York City, a teenage girl is completing the last phase of her tests in the so-called "Danger Room", a name used by the mysterious group of "mutants" known as "The X-Men".

"Ha!" the girl yelled, as she expertly leaped over incoming, high-speed projectiles, before throwing what appeared to be a red-white-and-blue discus at the discharge nozzles.

FWAK!

As the discus arced towards the girl, the girl somersaulted back into a standing position, and caught the shield expertly.

KTCH!

"Bravo," said Captain Steve Rogers, aka "Captain America", as he, SHIELD Director Nicholas "Nick" Fury and National Security Advisor for Superhuman Affairs Henry Gyrich.

"I did…good, Captain Rogers?" the girl asked, as she hands Steve's shield back to him.

"You did great, kid," Steve replied. "It looks like you have made a full recovery after all…Mina."

Minako "Mina" Aino, aspiring young singer and actress, was living in England when her life changed forever. While an entertainer by day, at night, Mina was the mysterious magical girl known as "Sailor V". In this role, and guided by a sentient white cat named "Artemis", Mina had used her powers to fight the equally mysterious group known only as "Dark Agency", a group dedicated to the extraction of a human being's life-force for some mysterious purpose. Unfortunately, along the way towards defeating this group, Mina ran into an obstacle: Hydra.

Hydra, an international terrorist group with ties to the old Nazi Germany regime from World War II, chose Mina, part of a group of one-hundred other kidnapped individuals, to be used as a test subject for an operation designed to re-create Dr. Abraham Erskine's legendary "Super-Soldier Serum". Out of all the test subjects, only a handful had survived the testing, but only Mina showed the desired results that Hydra wanted. Fortunately, before further tests were conducted on her, Captain America and local hero Captain Britain stormed into the Hydra facility, demolishing its operations in the process, and rescued Mina and the other survivors. Upon examination of Mina, it was determined that Mina had indeed become a "super soldier" herself. And because Mina was not a British citizen, SHIELD was able to take the girl back to America, where she would be looked after, under Captain America's careful watch. It was also during this time that SHIELD learned of the existence of the Dark Agency, a piece of knowledge that was used to help gain Mina away from the British, as well as Mina's role as "Sailor V". To that end, SHIELD had thought to train Mina as an asset of their own, until Mina's parents had pressured the Japanese government to intervene on their behalf to reclaim their daughter. SHIELD complied, upon Captain America's urging, but not before a deal was struck…

And now, Mina was returning home.

"Thank you," Mina said, as she blushed a little bit. It was no secret that Mina had a crush on Steve for rescuing her.

"Er, yes, um, you're welcome," Steve said uncomfortably. It always felt creepy to him whenever Mina as that look of desire, especially since she was fourteen years old.

"Are you satisfied, Gyrich?" Nick said with annoyance. While he understood the national security advisor's need to smooth things over with the Japanese government, Nick did not care for his micro-managing.

"I am…for now," Gyrich said with a smirk. "Even though the Dark Agency had been neutralize, we believe that the foes that 'Iron Sailor Moon' has been facing lately may be connected to what Miss Aino had dealt with in England. So, as our new 'Soldier V', she will assist the other 'Sailor Scouts' to neutralize this new foe."

"Are you sure you want to send Mina out on an assignment so soon?" Steve asked. "She is young, after all."

"Given her profile, Miss Aino is more than ready-"

"That, she is," said Tony "Iron Man" Stark, as he enters the Danger Room while carrying a large, flat gift box.

"I saw the vid on the way in, Mina," Tony said to the girl. "Good performance. Bravo."

"Thank you, Mr. Stark," Mina said with a blush.

"You're late," Nick said.

"Well, if I didn't show up at all, this would be considered to be EARLY," Tony said.

"Did you get it?" Steve asked.

"Yep," Tony said with a smug expression. "T'Challah was nice enough to lend his support on this one."

T'Challah was the African prince, lord of technological wonderland named Wakanda, who also was the superhero known as "The Black Panther", a nominal member of the Avengers…

"Get what?" Gyrich asked.

"Well, I figured that since Mina is a super-soldier herself, it is only fitting that she be equipped as one," Tony said, as he opens the box to reveal an orange-and-silver shield with a large, silver "V" etched on the surface.

"For me?" Mina exclaimed.

"Yep."

"Oh, thank you!" Mina said, as she hugged the playboy billionaire and philanthropist.

"You're quite welcome, my dear. Just be sure to look after Usagi for me."

"I will, Mr. Stark," Mina said. "I will…"

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Special Note: If there is any interest in this story, I will continue it. Later… **


	9. Chapter 9

**Iron Moon! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "Iron Man" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story (fusion/crossover).**

**Special Note: This is in response to the release of the "Avengers". C&C are welcome. **

* * *

**Part 9: "Mars" (II)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Azabuu Juuban, Usagi, Ami and Luna the Moon Guardian Cat were monitoring the situation in secret, from two positions on Cherry Hill Temple, even as more busses full of young students disappear in a rather strange manner…

"Are you not going to do something about this?" Luna asked.

"What do you think I'm doing, Luna?" Usagi said, as she lowers her electronic binoculars, courtesy of "Stark Industries".

"Well, what ARE you doing then?"

"Ami is convinced that the tracker we put on one of the buses earlier will enable us to find a doorway that could lead us to where we need to go," Usagi said, as she resume her surveillance. "All we need now is the 'key'."

"'Key'?"

"By 'key', I mean the vibration-frequency," Usagi said. "Basically, the same rules that governs how my armor appears, should apply to what we need to do-"

CHIRP-CHIRP!

"Go ahead, Ami," Usagi said, as she touches her earpiece.

"I think I got our frequency, Usagi," Ami replied over the secured channel. "Also, I think we have our chance to act."

"What, you see another bus incident?" Usagi said, as she careens her neck…through the tiny hole of the garbage can she and Luna were hiding in.

Sure enough, a local bus drives up to stop near the Hikawa Shrine. Bus passengers step off, even as local students climb aboard the vehicle. One of the disembarking passengers opens a can of exotic fruit juice, takes a sip, frowns at the taste, and then discards the can and the contents into the nearest trash can he could see.

CLATTER!

SPLASH!

"Ewww!" Usagi said, as she was dripping wet. She then tastes the residue on her lips.

"Yum, tasty…"

"Okay, now," Luna said, as she broke out in a partial sweat. "What do we know so far?"

"That this company makes a nice drink," Usagi said, as she takes a look at the can that fell on her head.

"Never mind that!" Luna said, as she swats the can from Usagi's hand.

"Hey!" Usagi replied. "I was reading that!"

"You can find out later," Luna said. "Just answer the question."

"Okay. We know that the Negaverse is involved…"

"Good. What else?"

"All the passengers that disappear are young girls like little ol' me…"

"If you don't watch your eating habits, you will not be so little after all."

"Ha, ha."

"What else?"

"If I recall, Ami noticed earlier that every girl that ad gotten kidnapped had a charm from the Hikawa Shrine," Usagi said thoughtfully.

"And so…?"

"You don't think that 'temple girl' has anything to do with the missing girls, Luna?"

"We must look at all possibilities, Usagi," Luna replied.

"Right," Usagi said with determination. "But first, there is something we should do first."

"And what is that?"

"We got to find the shop where they sell this tasteful beverage," Usagi replied, as she picks up the discarded can.

"Usagi, this is serious!"

"But I am, Luna! This tastes SO good."

Luna could only shake her head in reply, in silence.

A short time later, Usagi and Luna walk down the steps of the Hikawa Shrine, where they are met by Ami.

"Usagi, what did you find out?" Ami asked.

"Well, as I predicted, that temple girl is NOT connected to the Negaverse," Usagi said.

"Usagi, I was the one who told you to investigate the situation further," Luna replied. She then turned towards Ami.

"But we do think that her assistant 'Jed' may be connected."

"Does the temple girl know this?" Ami asked.

"I don't think so," Usagi said. "That girl said that the charms that they have been selling were neither her idea nor her grandfather's. However, she did say that when this Jed person first started working at the Hikawa Shrine, he suggested selling those novelty charms as a way of making money."

"When did this Jed fellow start working at the temple?" Ami asked.

"About a week ago, I believe- oh."

"Precisely," Luna said. "It may coincidental, but I believe that the temple girl's assistant is responsible for the missing students and that phantom bus."

"Hmmmm…"

"Well, speaking of which, I believe I have found the 'key' to 'door' we have been looking for," Ami said, as she presents her Mercury Computer. "Our best means of opening that 'door' would be the use of your 'Moon Beam Cannon', set at a particular energy frequency."

"Are you sure about that?" Usagi said, as she scratched her head. "If I use that, my Arc Generator's power levels will decrease significantly before recharging."

"I could develop an alternative, if I had more time…"

"Fine, fine, I get it," Usagi said with a sigh. "It is times like these I wish I was a bit smarter."

"You are an intelligent girl, Usagi," Luna said. "I wish you were not so…flighty at times."

"You're just saying that to not hurt my feelings."

"No, no, no," Luna said, as she broke out into a sweat. "Perish the thought."

"What are we going to do then?" Ami asked.

"We do what we do best," Usagi said, as she raised her hand. "We save lives…"

Pause.

"Serenity, did you get that?" Usagi said, as she pressed upon her earpiece.

"Standing by to receive data specifications," Serenity replied, as the sentient "artificial intelligence" computer prepared to modify Usagi's armor.

"Alright, let's do this," Usagi said, as she turned towards Ami.

"Right," Ami said, as she swallowed hard even as she pulls out her magical henshin rod. Thanks to being a Sailor Scout, her 'curse' of turning into a gray-skinned 'monster girl' had been altered somewhat. At the very least, she no longer had to worry about changing every time she gets excited, unless circumstances for that change were extreme.

"Okay, girls, do it!" Luna said, as she looked around the area, making sure that no one was around to witness their transformation.

"Okay!" Usagi began to say. "Iron Moon Prism: Make-up!"

"Gamma Mercury Power: Make-up!" Ami said.

Usagi is immediately bathed in a shower of light, as her clothes were first replaced with a skin-tight mesh-like body suit, even as bits and pieces of armor appear out of nowhere, and are locked into place around her. At the same time, Ami undergoes her own transformation, as her body grows into full adulthood, and then some, as her eyes turn green, as her muscles and bones are expanded, as her hair lengthens, as her skin pigmentation turns gray, and as her senshi uniform forms around her body.

In quick order, Usagi has become "Iron Moon", while Ami has become "Gamma Mercury".

"You know, I am still impressed by your respective transformations, girls," Luna said.

"Thanks, Luna," Iron Moon said. She then turned towards Gamma Mercury.

"I'm ready to accept the new data, Gamma Mercury."

"Humph," Gamma Mercury growled, as she activates the transfer on her Mercury Computer. "We should have done the transfer BEFORE we changed, 'Tin-Girl'."

"Um, it's 'Iron Moon'."

"I say, what it is," Gamma Mercury replied, as she glared at Iron Moon. "You have a problem with that?"

"Um, no, I don't think so," Iron Moon said nervously. It was always a weird experience in dealing with Ami's changed personality, every time Ami changes to Gamma Mercury. While Ami was a sweet, thoughtful girl, her gamma-radiated persona was ill-tempered and impatient. Iron Moon hope that Ami's and Gamma Mercury's respective personalities will achieve equilibrium someday…hopefully sooner than later.

CHIRP!

"Transfer of data specifications is complete," Serenity said. "Initiating changes to 'Moon Beam Cannon' matrix…"

"Remember, we have to make sure that the kidnapped girls are safe and secure," Luna replied.

"Relax, Luna," Iron Moon said. "We got this."

"Can we GO now?" Gamma Mercury said. "I don't have all day, you know."

"Okay," Iron Moon said, as she begins to hover a few feet off the ground. "Ready, steady…NOW!"

Iron Moon discharges her Moon Beam Cannon through her Arc Reactor apparatus. However, rather than have the beam discharge across the neighborhood, the beam begins to penetrate the spot where the missing busses had disappeared. According to Ami's calculations, the energy frequency of the beam would match that of the spatial anomaly, cause space between dimensions to buckle, and then open.

"You did it," Luna said, as she sees a large hole that was opening right in front of her very eyes.

"Warning," Serenity began to say. "Overall energy levels are dropping. System failure is imminent."

"Guys, I won't be able to keep this up," Iron Moon said, as she notices that the hole into the unknown dimension was starting to collapse.

"Get on, Luna," Gamma Mercury said, as she squats down.

"Right," Luna replied, as she hops onto Gamma Mercury's right shoulder. "What about Iron Moon?"

"Watch," Gamma Mercury said, as she smirks with a grin on her face. Using her powerful legs, the gamma-radiated senshi performs a power-leap, one that propels her like a rocket.

"RRRAARGH!" Gamma Mercury roared, as she jumps.

"Gah!" Luna yelled, as she hangs on for dear life.

Gamma Mercury sails towards the hole in space, but not before grabbing Iron Moon from behind.

"Wahhh!" Iron Moon yelled, as she, Luna and Gamma Mercury enters the hole, just before it closes on them.

Meanwhile, at the Hikawa Shrine, Rei, the temple girl, decides to confront her grandfather's assistant Jed. Ever since she was visited by Usagi and Ami, Rei was beginning to suspect that Jed might not be who he claimed to be…

THAM!

"Okay, Jed," Rei yelled, as she confront Jed, who was minding his own business. "Who are you?"

"What do you mean, Miss Hino?" Jed replied slyly.

"I took one of those charms you've been selling, and determine them to be of evil intent," Rei said, as she throws the box of tainted charms onto the floor on his feet. "I'm not going to ask you again."

"No need," Jed said, as he turns around. And aura of cold menace was apparent on his face.

"Yes, those charms ARE of 'evil' intent," Jed said, as he raised his hand, even as dark energy began to emanate from it. "Too bad you cannot do anything about it."

With that, Jed discharges a bolt of energy at Rei.

FWAAMM!

Instinctively, Rei leaps out of the way.

"You stupid girl and her equally stupid grandfather," Jed said, as he continued to discharge bolts of energy at Rei. "How many victims of my master plan are there, because you didn't catch on back in the beginning?"

FWAAMMM!

"Ah!" Rei yelled, even as her pet crows Phobos and Deimos took the hit for her.

FWAAMM!

"CAAW-!"

"Oh, no!" Rei said, as she was backed up in a corner, even as Jed rounds on her.

"Consider this my letter of resignation," Jed said, as he discharged his energy again.

"No!" Rei yelled, as she suddenly shrinks.

"Eh?" Jed said, as the fairy form of Rei immediately flutters past Jedi. "This is new. But…I sense great energy from her now, both ancient and powerful…"

Pause.

"I will allow my assistant to deal with you, by having her take your energy, sprite!"

With that, Jed opens a hole in space and time, causing Rei-yosei to be sucked into it.

"No!" Rei-yosei yelled, as she was consumed by the hole, before it collapses to a shut.

FWOOM!

"Now, nothing will stop me!" Jed said triumphantly.

Just then, a red rose lands at Jed's feet.

THAK!

"Huh?" Jed said, as he turns to see the culprit. Standing before him was a man dressed in a…tuxedo?

"What?" Jed yelled. "How-?"

"You and I will need to have a talk," Tuxedo Mask said, as he twirls his can around, before stabbing it onto the floor.

"..."

**Tbc.**

* * *

**Author's Note: What role should Tuxedo Mask play in this story? Does he even have any powers? And should he have a SHIELD connection, like in the film? Let me know what you think.**


End file.
